mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer
One of the four free classes in Capture the Flag, archer is the only long range class in the game. It's chain armor provides sufficent protection from most classes, but it's stone sword is on the weak side. The bow is where archer really shines. It has a punch 2 bow with 128 arrows, which insta-kill enemies when shot from over 20 blocks away (which is refered to as a headshot). It can be useful for many purposes, but is best at general killing and recovering. Equipment: *Full chain Armor **Full chain armor gives 6 points, which provides a good amount of protection. Ninjas may kill you before you have time to react, but not always, and you will have ample time against other classes that don't insta-kill. *Stone Sword **The stone sword is not very powerful, and should only be used when you cannot use your bow. *4 Steak **be sure not to waste your steak, as you will need it if you get in a sword fight. If you do use it, eat cake or get healed by a medic when possible to get it back. *Bow with Power 2 **This bow will be your main weapon. Use the punch 2 to hold off enemies, and the headshot ability to finish them off. *128 arrows (2 stacks) **This will be your ammo. Keep track of how much you have left, and get cake or a medic when you are close to running out so you don't end up with just your sword. If you can't find a medic or cake, you can type /archer to respawn with a full inventory. *Compass **Just like every class, archer has a compass that can point to both flags. Use this to find an enemy flag carrier, or protect your own. You don't get this item on Zone Control. Long Range Most of the time you play archer will be spent trying to snipe your opponets from far away for a headshot. Despite the misleading name, hitting someone in the head has nothing to do with whether or not it is a headshot. When shooting at targets other than archer, you don't have much to worry about. The only class that has comparable range is pyro, but it is unlikly to do more that injure you. When sniping, make sure you adjust for the arc of your arrows, and the movement of your enemies. Try to aim in front of your enemy if they are running, so that when you arrow reaches them it is right on target. Fighting other archers is much harder. Because they can insta-kill you as well, you must be very careful not to get hit by their arrows.Be sure you are moving side to side as much as possible to make your self as hard a target to hit as you can. Your opponent will likely also do this, so attempt to guess where they will move next. Remember that all it takes is one arrow, so you can't afford to make a mistake. Short Range Sometimes, your opponents will get close to you, in whitch case you cannot headshot them. Most classes outmatch you in close combat, so you should try to avoid this as much as possible, but you must be prepared when it does happen. As they aproach you, try to hit them back with your arrows. Your bow is enchanted with punch two, so an accurate archer can keep their opponent at bay for a long time. Unforunatly, well a rmored classes can take many arrows. If possible, try to hit them into headshot range for an easy kill, or knock them off a ledge or into the void. If they do get past, you will have to fight or run. If you think you can take them, use your sword, and go in for the kill. Your chain armor is realatively strong, so most classes will take a while to kill you. Otherwise, try to run when they get to close. Go towards teammates or spawn if possible so they won't be able to chase you. Strategies Offensive If you are looking to attack the other team's base, it is advised you don't go to get the flag. However, if you want to help your teammates by clearing enemies around the flag, that is easily possible with archer! Try to get around 30 blocks away from the opponent's base and start sniping everyone around. You can get high kill streaks and really help your team. If no-one comes to try and cap it, if no-one is in the base then there is no reason why archer can't cap it! However, with weak armour and a weak short-ranged weapon, you must be weary of your surroundings. If someone spots you and heads towards you, start sniping them before they get within 20 blocks of you. If they do get within 20 blocks, you can knock them back into headshot range and snipe them! However, if this isn't possible, get ready to bow spam. After killing someone who spots you, it is advised to go to a different area, as there is no doubt that person will try to kill you again! Defensive When gaurding the flag, it is advised to go in a large, open area outside your flag. Whenever someone comes to try and cap it, knock them back with your bow or headshot them. Be sure to keep an eye out for the carrier of the other flag, and try to kill everyone around them to assist in getting a point! Another way to defend is by going into base and bow spam anyone who comes near the flag. Not only is this great for knocking people away from the flag, but it is also good for getting kills. Recovering Withing capture the flag, most of the time soldiers carrying the flag will hide in hard to reach spots. To counter this, you can headshot them with your bow! Easy kills, and easy points. Be sure to be alert for lightning stikes (which signal when something to do with the flag is happening) and look out for the opponent. Be sure no-one from the other team picks up your flag, if they try to, headshot them again. However, this requires amazing aim for extremely long range (sometimes 50-100 blocks) and moving targets. Category:Kits/Classes Category:CTF